Slender: Real Life Edition
by KKeeper808
Summary: So. Some jackass decides too go and make Slender in real life. And Pewds and Cry just have too play it, cause, their Pewds and Cry. But will things go according too plan? Rated T for language. (It's PewDie and Cry. What do you expect?)
1. Chapter 1

Alright. Here you go. First chapter. Not eventful whatsoever, but take it for now. Alright? Alright. Good.

:]

* * *

PewDiePie stumbled through the woods, carrying a small flashlight and a video camcorder. He was mumbling to himself quietly, something about notes, and suits. "Find the 8 notes they said. Avoid the suit they said. Well, I'm trying too, but this place Bros… it's not giving me a good feeling."

He seemed to be speaking to himself, as if to give himself the sense of being with another person. Or possibly a group of people. For some reason, the Swede had woken up in this dark forest, dank with trees, thinking only these two things. He had the urge to collect eight pages, and knew that something dangerous lurked within the trees, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

PewDie's breath was scratchy and labored as he trekked through the woods. "God damn, why me?" The camera bleeped with low battery, and Pewds shook it. "Shut up."

It whirred, and then quieted. Sighing, the blonde continued on his way. He spotted an unnaturally tall tree, and walked a tad faster. Circling it, he found a piece of paper stuck to its bark. "No eyes, always watching." He read before putting it in his pocket. "Well, that's nice. At least he can still see."

PewDie continued walking along, rambling about how being blind would be horrible. "You wouldn't be able to do anything. Especially not play video games. And that would be horrible!" He shuddered at the thought.

A twig cracked under his foot, and PewDiePie yelped. "Oh. Heheh. It was just a branch. It's alright. It's cool. Nothing's going on. Everything's cool. Everything's fine. Fine, fine, fine." He chuckled nervously as he picked his way away from the broken twig. Everything seemed deathly still. There were no insect noises, no sound of the wind in the tall pine trees.

It was death in forest form.

The Swede's blue eyes flitted back and forth nervously as he continued down the overgrown path. The camera whirred again, and this time, Pewds was comforted by the noise. "Sorry about snapping at you earlier bro. I was just annoyed."

Another whine sounded, and then the small screen on the camera flickered, and then went black. "Aw shit! No. No, no, no." PewDie shook the small device, before grunting in frustration and throwing the camera deep into the trees. "And fuck you too!" He called after it. Muttering, he started to walk away. Until he heard a branch snap from the direction he had thrown the camera.

"Oh no. No. No no no no no no no!" The Swede started running, but had to stop immediately because he ran out of breath. "Helvete!(Hell!)" He cried as he slowed.

He could sense a presence behind him, but he refused to turn and look. "Don't look back Pewds. Remember what the Bros said. Don't look back."

"Uh, Pewds?"

"No! Fan skit fitta jävla helvete!(Fuck shit pussy fucking dick fuck!) "

"PewDie?"

"Stay away from me, you fucking…"

"Pewds! Chill the fuck out! It's me!"

PewDie stopped dead. Without turning, he whispered, "Cry?"

"My God Pewds, I thought you were gonna fucking amputate me with that god damn camera. Where did you get that clunky piece of shit?"

"I brought it. It's my only portable camera okay? God."

"Why aren't you turning around?"

The Swedish YouTuber looked down. "The Bros told me not too."

Cry laughed. "Well, it's me. You can turn around." PewDie didn't and Cry sighed heavily.

"Good sir, we don't have all night. C'mon." PewDiePie took a deep breath, and then slowly turned to face the person standing behind him. It was in fact Cryaotic, mask and all.

"Hey! Bro!" Pewds cried with relief before hugging the smaller male. "I thought I was alone in this god forsaken place!"

Cry laughs. "Yeah, well. I guess we have the same brain frequencies sometimes huh?"

PewDie grins. "Yeah, I suppose so." He looks over his shoulder briefly. "Whoever suggested this god damn challenge is a bitch."

Cry nods. "And who da hell would do this shit?" He begins speaking in a mocking tone. "'Oh, I think I'm gonna fuck with people and place random notes around an abandoned forest, and laugh when YouTubers come and piss themselves.'" PewDiePie's grin gets larger.

"God damn Cry, you don't know how happy I am you're here. It's against the rules, but fuck them." He glances over his shoulder. "Have you found any pages yet?" He asks.

Cry shrugs. "Just one. It was a picture of a bunch of trees or something. I didn't really look. What about you?"

"Same. Just the one." Pewds sighs. "I guess we better keep going then." He turns to head off, Cry scampering after him.

"Y'know, besides Amnesia and Ghoul's Forest 3, this is the game that got too me hard." The masked man admits. "And now someone went and made it a real life situation? God damn. Some people are fucked up!" He exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. Pewds nods in agreement.

"Yeah. Some people get way too into something and do things like this." The two went on quietly after this, keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of a page. Finally, Cry spotted a small hut through the trees.

"Look Pewds!" He said, gripping the Swede's arm. PewDie glanced in the direction Cry was pointing.

"Ah! A sign! Let's go see if there's a note on it." The pair do just that, plowing through the trees towards the shack. Indeed there was a page taped to the door. Pewds read aloud, "'Leave me alone.' Poor Slendy. He just doesn't want to deal with people's crap."

Cry takes the note off the door and shoves it into his pocket. "Welp, as soon as we finish this, he won't have too. C'mon. Let's keep going."

* * *

Kay. Welp, yes. Very nice. R&R, and uh, leave me some helpful tips in the review section, or message me. Please. I'm stuck!

:]


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! Chapter 2! Sorry about lack of writing lately. With promotion coming up and the school play I was in happening, I haven't had time to write. But I have returned. Hopefully summer will bring time to write! Enjoy!

* * *

The two YouTubers walked along through the forest, discussing things that they've been doing. Pewds and Cry hadn't talked to each other in a while, so it was nice to catch up.

Y'know, while they were wandering through a dark forest looking for little scraps of paper that held pretty much no purpose.

"It's almost as though they're just here to taunt us!" Cry exclaimed after a while of not finding anything but trees, trees, and- you guessed it- more trees. PewDie nodded, glancing around him.

"It don't see anything! I think it's getting darker as we progressively get deeper." He says. Cry tilts his head.

"Uhm, Pewds?" PewDie looks over at him. "I think that's the point." The Swedish man looks up into the sky, and then down at the ground, and then at the brown-haired masked man beside him.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you stop being a smart-ass and making fun of me, and let's keep going." Cry couldn't help but smile behind his mask. In truth, he found joy in making fun of PewDiePie, mainly because it was so easy too.

And half the time, PewDie didn't even notice. Which made it even better.

So the two went on. They walked along the dirt path, not wanting to stray away into the trees. After a while, Cry stopped. "Alright. I'm taking a break." PewDie looked back at him.

"Why?" Cry threw his hands in the air.

"We've been walking for at least an hour with no sign of anything! I think we deserve a break." PewDie is about to reply when Cry catches sight of something in the distance. "Pewds, look!" Cry points, and the YouTuber follows his finger.

Indeed, there was a building through the trees. The two males glance at each other, and start to run towards the first sign they've had. But as they got closer, they slowed to a stop, and just stared.

This was the bathroom.

"You know, I hate this place. This is where I saw Slenderman for the first time." Cry mumbles, getting closer to Pewds. PewDie pats him on the head.

"Don't worry about it Cry. You'll be fine." PewDie takes a deep breath. "C'mon. Let's go."

Cry stays back for a moment. "I hate bathrooms." He mutters. PewDiePie glances back at him.

"What's wrong with them other than the fact that you saw Slender there?"

Cry gazes at him, eyes narrowed in seriousness. "They're public." PewDie bursts out laughing, and grabs Cry's hand.

"I won't let the germs touch you. Come on." They enter the bathroom cautiously, and each peek around a corner.

"Do you remember what area of the bathroom it's in?" Pewds asks, looking over his shoulder. Cry shrugs, visibly shaking. PewDie grins, and walks over to the brunette, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Cry, you need to calm down. It won't be good if we do this with your boxers full of shit." PewDie turns Cry so that he's facing him. "And besides, they wouldn't be able to make a Slenderman to jump out at us anyway. There's nothing to worry about."

Cry takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Okay… Okay. I'm… good." PewDie nods, and then turns back around.

"You just stick behind me. We'll be fine." The blonde leads the way down the hall he had just been looking into, with Cry right behind him. Pewds peeks around a corner, and then steps into the room. "Nothing." He turns around too look at Cry, and jumps, "Fan skit! (Fuck Shit!)" Cry whips around, but there wasn't anything there.

"What happened?" He asks. PewDie's eyes are wide open.

He replies shakily, "I- I thought I saw something." He takes a deep breath. "It was probably just me. Let's go look in the other room." PewDie shrugs past Cry, who watches his friend worriedly, keeping close behind him.

"Look, there it is." PewDiePie says when they reach the room on the other side of the bathroom. He reaches to grab it off the wall. "'Don't look or it takes you.' Well, that's promising." Pewds slips the note in his pocket, and looks at Cry.

"Four down, four too go. Where do you think it's going to be ne-" Cry's sentence is cut off by a loud scream.

* * *

So uh, yeah. Thanks for reading. Also thanks to my friend Itzel for supplying me with the public bathrooms joke. I thought it would be a nice touch. Next chapter should hold some niceness, I would think. Thanks again friends. Have a smiley face.

:]


	3. Chapter 3

**... Hey.**

**Hi.**

**Uhm...**

**Hi.**

**I uh, I've been dead for a while. **

**Cause uh, I got discouraged. Goes to show that you can't express your feelings on the internet. Well, who would have known huh? **

***I'm a retard***

**Anyway, I'm back now, and with another chapter for this poop, which I forgot all about until I got an email about a review wanting more.**

**So I was like, "Hell, why the fuck not?" **

**And in case any of y'all are wonderin', I'm not gonna put the BioShock Infinite FanFics back up. That was then, and this is now.**

**Let's make it better than then.**

* * *

The two YouTubers ran into the trees and raced towards the screams. PewDie watched Cry run and admired his friend's speed. If we ever had a zambie apocalypse, he would be in my group.  
They paused in a clearing and waited for the screams once more. When they sounded, PewDie's eyes widened when he realized who it was.  
"Cry, that's Ken!"  
At that, Cry sprinted back into the trees and ran in the direction of the shouts. PewDie ran after him, and almost pushed his friend over when he stopped suddenly.  
"There he is. I can see him," the brunette whispers, pointing through the trees. Indeed, PewDie saw Ken standing near the edge of another clearing. His face was twisting up for another scream, and Pewds was about to race in and see what the problem was when Cry grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "You can't just go in there. There might be something dangerous."  
"What do you expect us to do if there is something? Commentate it to death? We're not exactly a SWAT team, Cry," Pewds replies.  
"Just listen to me, will you? You go that way, and I'll go this way. Watch me, and follow my lead. Don't go out there unless I do, alright? And if you see something dangerous, signal me with something," Cry hisses, and Pewds sighs.  
"Alright. I'm trusting you. Let's do this." Cry nodded and started to move around the clearing. PewDie went in the other direction after shaking his head and kept an eye on Cry while watching the clearing to make sure there wasn't anything there. Finally, he saw Cry flick his fingers, indicating for him to move into the clearing.  
He did, and ran over to Ken, whose head lifted at the sound of footsteps. "Cry! PewDie! Thank gosh you're here!"  
"Ken, what happened to you?"  
"I came here 'cause I heard about it, and I thought it sounded like a good thing to try out, so that's what I did. I wasn't expecting to get caught in a friggin' trap," Ken replies.  
Cry and Pewds exchange a glance. "What trap?" Cry queries, and Ken looks down at his left leg. PewDie followed his gaze, and bit his lip at what he saw.  
Ken's foot was caught between the silver blades of what looked like a bear trap, but bigger, as though it was meant for humans. Even in the dark, he could see the crimson of blood, and smell it as well.  
"What insane person put out a mo' fucking bear trap in the middle of the Slender Man Woods?" Cry exclaims.  
"I don't know man, but I need you to get me out of it. Gosh dang it, it hurts!" Ken shouts.  
"Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of it," Pewds promises. Cry squats down to study the southern YouTuber's predicament, and PewDie pats his shoulder before joining his friend.  
"There's no way that we can get him out of this; if we release it, he'll bleed out. This things are sharp as fuck," he whispers.  
"But we can't just leave him here," Pewds hisses back.  
"Do you want to carry him around with a trap on his foot while we look for the other four notes?" Cry asks.  
"Who says we have to find the other three notes? There's no one keeping us here. I say we get the fuck out, and get Ken to a hospital."  
"Oh, that would be a great plan PewDiePie, if only it were possible."  
"At the sound of a new voice, all three heads lifted at once, and Cry gasps, his voice filled with pain and fear. "R-Russ?"  
The man wearing a plaid shirt and jeans with wire rimmed glasses grinned, the flashlight he held in once hand making his glasses glint. PewDie's eyes drifted to the black gun in his other, and Russ followed his gaze. "I really hope I don't need to use this."  
"Why are you doing this, Russ?" Ken asks weakly, his voice revealing that he was losing a lot of blood.  
"Because I wanted to play vidjah gams," Russ says, glaring at Pewds. "One that he wasn't invited to join."  
"Look, if you want me to leave, I will. Just leave them alone, please," the Swede says calmly, putting up his hands.  
Russ raises his gun slightly. "I don't want you to leave. I just want to have a nice conversation about our relations. Come, join me, and I promise I will leave your boyfriends alone."  
PewDie sighs and closes his eyes. "Alright, I'll come with you."  
Cry shakes his head frantically. "Pewds, no!"  
"Cry, I have too. You need to get Ken out of here, and get him to a hospital before he loses more blood," PewDie replies calmly.  
Cry sighs. "Okay. You're right. You just… don't die, alright?"  
"I won't. Keep Ken safe," Pewds says, and then stands up, walking slowly over to Russ, who smiles.  
"Well, isn't this nice? We'll have a lovely discussion." He kicks the back of PewDie's knee and puts the gun against his head. "Let's go."  
PewDie glances over his shoulder to look at Cry and Ken. Cry was watching them, and even though his face was hidden behind his mask, Pewds could imagine what he looked like.  
I'm sorry Cry. I'll try not to die. Stay safe.

Cry watched his friend lead his other friend away into the trees before turning back too Ken. "Alright buddy, we need to get you out of here."  
Ken shakes his head wearily. "You need to go get PewDie back from Russ. He's not safe."  
"Neither are you! We need to get your foot out of this thing and block up these cuts," Cry argues, reaching to pull the release. His wrist was grabbed, and he looked up to see Ken glaring at him.  
"Go. After. Pewds. Right now," he orders.  
"But I can't just leave you here!" Cry says.  
"And you can't let Russ kill PewDie either. Russ is being mental; he needs you too calm him down. And Pewds needs you too keep him alive," Ken says, and Cry shakes his head.  
"And so do you."  
"No, I'll be fine. I'm tough. You need to go," Ken says sternly. "If you don't they'll both be dead by the time you get there."  
Cry knew what his southern friend was saying, and he sighed. "But…"  
"Go Cry! Now!" Ken shouted, and Cry stood up. He started after Pewds and Russ, and stopped at the edge of the clearing to look back at Ken. The accented YouTuber's head was drooped, and Cry blinked at him, knowing Ken wouldn't be able to see it.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can," Cry promises, and then sprints after his other two friends.

Ken's eyes drooped wearily as he watched Cry's form fade into the trees. "I'll be fine. I'll be fine," he murmured under his breath.  
The blades dug into his skin, and he sucked in his breath to keep from crying out in pain. He tried to bend over and unclamp the trap, but he couldn't, and he sighed, falling onto his butt in the grass, leaning backwards to lie on his back.  
"I'll be fine. I'll be fine…"

* * *

**So I was watching old live streams, and I was like, "What would happen if Russ went bat-shit insane and started hating on Pewds?" Well, guess this is what my crazy ass mind came up with in response.**

**Maybe this will end well, and maybe it won't. Who knows?**

**And as for Ken? Well.**

**We'll see about him. **

**Maybe.**


End file.
